Breaking the Parameter
by yaoidarkness15
Summary: I should hate him I have every reason to: he's bullied me for four straight years, bullies my friend Severus, and bullies many others. But, these days I find myself unable to resist his considerable charms and good looks. What will happen? Will I be another one of his conquests or will I mean something to him? Could I even bring myself to go forth with this? We'll just have to see.
1. Denial

Why me?

Why am I plagued with feelings for Sirius Black? What horrible thing did I do that every god that might exist would be out for vengeance in the form of karma? It's like Calypso's punishment in Greek mythology where every man who washes up on her shore she will fall in love him, but she can never be with him because he always had to leave. Except, what's happening with me is far less tragic and romantic than a Greek myth. It's just stupidity from wanting what I want...

I want to one day talk with him like we're sweethearts, go on dates, snog him with meaning, and one day just run my hands through his shiny dark and long silky hair.

Even if I do some how miraculously get him to feel the same way, he'll just use me like all the other girls: a little flirting here, a little flirting there, perhaps a snog or two, then _bam _he's onto his next conquest. I don't want that more than I want him and I to be— What am I thinking?! Gah, I don't like him?! I don't! I really don't! I just... you know... Don't make me explain it, I can't!

I don't understand why during the day we don't get along at all— in fact I think he hates me— and during the night I dream in precise detail about the feel of his smooth lips, his musky scent that makes me feel a little light-headed, the silkiness of his long dark hair, his husky voice that makes me blush a little and the liveliness in his grey eyes. It all makes my heart race a little bit faster than normal, my stomach flip in a good way, and sometimes my knees go a little weak at the sight of him. I _loathe_ it!

"Jasmine," I heard Sophie, my best friend, call out to me, "Jasmine. _Hello_?"

"S-sorry, I was spacing out," I said looking up from my homework that I wasn't paying attention to.

"What's up with you? You've been so out of it ever since school started this year."

"It's nothing," I lied easily, I've always been good at lying, but these days it's getting harder because of my feelings for a certain Gryffindor keeping choking up my delivery.

She gave me the _look, _so I felt severely uncomfortable under her gaze. It's the best friend look that says: I know something's up spit it out, now. The need to leave felt adamant and pressing.

"I'm sleepy," I faked a long yawn and stretching my arms slightly, "I've got to go to bed. See you in the morning."

I got up slowly to prove nothings wrong, I don't need any more suspicion. I took my homework too and stuffed it in my messenger bag taking it up to my dorm. I went into the shower in my shared living space and shut the door behind me after dropping of my stuff off. I looked into the mirror feeling tears form in my eyes; I blinked them back not wanting to show any weakness even if I'm alone, it feels like I've lost and someone is shouting in victory if I do.

I brushed my long and wavy brown curls out of my face. I saw that my chocolate brown eyes were welled up with tears. Also, my pale cheeks are slightly flushed as well since I'm so embarrassed at myself for my feelings. Am I not pretty enough for him? Am I not pretty or special enough to be desired by him or anyone else? I must be ugly or something..., am I? That's the only solution, right? Am I pathetic when thinking of these things?

_Snap out of it! _I thought to myself viciously, _He's a jerk, that's been mean to you for the last four years at Hogwarts just because you're in Slytherin and friends with Remus and Severus! He doesn't deserve you fawning all over him and being bloody hell bent upon not being liked by him!_

Those words I told myself brought me little strength in my depressed and pathetic mood, but sometimes a little strength is enough...

That night I dreamt of wondrous things.

_There was a beautiful white stallion with a silky white mane, and hooves that shined like gold. The grass was so green and I could feel each blade brushing against my skin in the sunlit forest. The large healthy brown trees were covered in blinding green moss and dropping waxy leaves to the ground._

_All of that beauty meant nothing though because there was a set of warm lips brushing against mine with such a light touch that I thought I was imagining things, my eyes were closed after all. The lips brushed mine again, but they lingered a little longer there this time. I longed for those soft and plump lips to capture mine and stay there for an eternity, but they kept leaving mine. I couldn't open my eyes to the beautiful scenery and boy that I know were there, I just couldn't. Suddenly, I felt the two sleeves of flesh envelope mine, actually staying put this time and I could suddenly open my eyes to see the guy of my dreams..._

Tonight will be the last night I will _ever _dream of Sirius Black, I swear on it.

* * *

xXx

* * *

In the Great Hall this morning I could not stop myself, even if I tried, from looking at Remus, Black, Potter and Pettigrew having a good time. I longed to be with my longest friend I've ever had... and begrudgingly being with Black. Although, I don't mind at all hanging out with Sophie... she's my best female friend and the truest one in Slytherin that I have, I appreciate her more than anyone here for that.

"So," I said to Sophie with a small forced smile, "are you excited about the last Quidditch game of the season?"

"Absolutely," she said and everyone else ignored me who are sitting near me.

They've always hated me. The whole house of Slytherin, except two people, hate me with a burning passion. You see they don't tolerate Muggle-borns in general (obviously), imagine one in their House. Well, I'm a Muggle-born, so yeah, they hate me severely. I'm just lucky I have two friends with me in Slytherin, they mean the world to me. Hopefully much more than Black could ever mean to me.

Today, we have a double potions class with the Gryffindors... I'm going to be too distracted to focus on the lessen. That's how it always goes with him around. I walked beside Sophie in silence. It doesn't seem she's noticed mood off mood... which I'm grateful for.

I sat in behind Black and Potter and tried my best not to excessively stare at his long and luscious dark hair, but I couldn't help it. I'm simply way too attracted to him to not to do so. Unfortunately next to Sophie and I could hear soft crying from a girl in Gryffindor. I couldn't but hear it despite how much I didn't want to.

"H-he said it was o-over!" She wailed.

"Who, Korra?" Her best friend asked.

"S-Sirius B-B-Black," she stuttered.

Oh..., I feel her pain. I mean, I've never even been a Sirius Black cast off before..., but the same principals apply. Come on, I'm begrudgingly left in the dark because I'm apart of the club, I'm just not an open member. So, my sympathies are given out to Korra.

"Heh..., what a jerk and man whore," I scoffed quietly not wanting to be over heard whilst crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah...," Sophie said looking uncomfortable.

Black looked back at all of us and smirked; god, I want to slap it away because I hate that facial expression so much. Although, I can't bring myself to slap someone... I'm brave or overly violent.

God, I hate him, yet I can't stop thinking about him in a romantic context.


	2. Quidditch and Library

**(AN: EmraldEyes: Thank you and I am continuing, hence the next chapter. :-)**

**Julie: I'm glad you can't wait for me to update. Here it is. :—))**

It's the last game of the season and the one partically cares about: Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. I never understood why the least favored and less desirable match of the year is at the end of the season, it just doesn't make sense to me. I mean, in the Muggle world when it comes to sports we have the minor matches no one particularly cares about first until the big game everyone has been anticipating. It's a good way to make people anticipate an awesome game and be on the edge of their seats And actually watch.

"I'm going to go sit by Remus, 'kay?" I said to Sophie, who's actually getting positive attention right now from the guy she likes, I can take the hint that she wants to be alone with him.

"Okay!" She said with a giant smile.

She's into Joseph Crabbe. He's rather tall, muscular, stupid and kind of handsome, but I'm not into giant, muscular built and stupid Jocks, I'm into the average built and decently smart, tall, dark and handsome guys... like Sirius Black. I mentally cursed myself for my thoughts when I took a seat next to Remus in the stands. Pettigrew was there too, but he's such a silent boy it's like he's not even here.

"Are you okay, Jasmine?" Remus asked.

Why does everybody insist on asking me that whenever I'm looking just a _little _bit frustrated. It's annoying and if I'm not okay I'll tell you about it, you don't need to ask me. I gave the typical response people give.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "I'm looking forward to the game."

He dismissed the response and focused on the game that's about to start.

I suppose I like being a Fifth Year this year. We continue to get more freedoms and privileges which is always nice and the opurtunity to really expand on our education with extra-curricular subjects. The only problem I have with that is the fact that when I was in my second year choosing three subjects I couldn't decide, so I went with the same classes as Sophie. Those classes are, unfortunately: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures (I don't mind that one), and Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes is tedious and boring, but I get through it with Sophie, I think Professor Trelawny is pretty theatrical for Divination and I like studying about sweet and unique animals in Care for Magical Creatures.

"Where's Black?" I said with the appropriate amount of disgust to hide my actual worry of where he is.

"Didn't you hear?" Remus said, "He's made Chaser when Murray broke both his arm and leg this year."

My shoulders relaxed, I really don't want to see Black I don't know what I'll do. I'm quite relieved, yet disappointed.

"Goody for him," I said without a drop of care for his accomplishment in my voice.

The game began, so Remus and I began to cheer for different teams. I felt my heart begin to race, unfortunately, when Black went into the air zooming around on his broomstick. I mentally cursed myself for this. Against my better judgement I watched him the entire game captivated by him as usual. I wasn't really paying much attention to the match. I didn't even notice when Remus began to call my name to get my attention.

"Jasmine!" Remus shouted in my ear.

"What?!" I snapped in surprise at the assault in my ear.

"The game's over. Let's go," he said dragging me by my elbow looking a little annoyed.

I followed as the crowd slowly filed out of the raised stadium. Remus wanted to hang back and wait with Pettigrew and me for Black and Potter. I wanted to leave, but the last time I did that I felt like such a bitch.

"Where are they?" Pettigrew asked getting impatient as if he doesn't see his friends he'll get severely beaten up.

"They'll be here soon," Remus said.

"I liked the match," I lied swiftly trying to get a conversation going, I don't even know who won.

Conversation broke out like I wanted, it curved the awkwardness. By the time the other two got here most people were gone by now and the topic about the game got boring. Black and Potter smirked widely as they exited the locker rooms and then when they caught sight of me they scowled deeply. I suppose their win is temporarily spoiled by my presence.

"What's she doing here?" Potter sneered.

"Yeah, what's the _Slytherin _doing here?" Black said with equal venom in his voice.

That cut me up more than I liked (it used to not effect me quite like this) and it also made me spitting mad like usual. More horrible words were said to me and Remus, like usual, didn't defend me.

"Yeah Remus? Why do you hang out with her?" Black asked scoffing.

"It's been four years of this... I'm at my breaking point...," I trailed off softly.

"Hmm?" Black said giving me a strange look.

My blazing chocolate brown eyes snapped up to his grey ones. I whipped out my wand so quickly that he couldn't defend himself when I cast my spell.

"Stupefy!" I exclaimed and it knocked Black right off of his feet.

I can't believe I actually attacked him... I hexed him. Me? This is the first time... ever. My eyes widened as Potter whipped out his wand wondering if I'll attack him too to defend his friend. My breathing was a bit labored from me doing something so crazy like this, so I took off running feeling trapped in this situation.

"Jasmine!" I heard Remus call for me but I kept going.

I finally got a good distance away near, so I sat down in the grass feeling epic yet very shaky. I looked around for Sophie wanting to talk to her about this. She won't believe me, I already know this, most people wouldn't. I don't usually attack people... I just got fed up with him and his meanness toward me. It also caused tears to spring to my eyes..., but I did my best to keep them at bay. I'm not usually courageous like that.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Sirius laid flat on his back. He never thought that Jasmine would do that to him even though it's been a horrible build up to that moment. Sirius' heart began to race a little harder than usual at what just occurred. He stupidly yet accurately presumed that because Jasmine Thompson stupified him like that she likes him. It was as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. Although, in actuality Sirius is using this as an excuse to cover up his growing crush for the Slytherin by putting the crush factor on Jasmine instead of himself.

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" James asked his best friend yanking him up by his arm on his feet.

Sirius was still stunned..., however it wasn't from being stupefied.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Severus began to laugh heartily and Sophie just stared at me like I've gone mad. I understand why Severus is laughing and I get why Sophie is looking at me like that. In a way this like a little justice for Severus as many times as Black bullies him along with Potter, I bet he just wishes I hexed Potter as well. I smiled a little at my friends reactions and relishing Black finally getting what's been coming to him.

"I can't believe you did that?" Sophie said in awe, "You're gonna get in so much trouble if Black tells."

"He won't," Severus said, "He's too embarrassed, I bet. Also, he doesn't want to be known as a tattle-tale for getting hexed by a girl."

That gave me a little comfort, but there's also the terrible notion that he'll try and get back at me. Also, I don't know how Remus will act after this... he could hate me for this. I'm just glad the year is almost over, I need the vacation.

"Still," Sophie said, "She could get into some serious trouble if somebody else reported it. Jasmine, why aren't you freaking out about this more?"

"Oh, believe me I am freaking out on the inside. It's just... what can I do in this situation? It's already done... and I'm not going to grovel before Black, I have more pride than that. Plus I'm a Slytherin... I'm pretty cunning when it all comes down to it, I'll figure something out."

Oh, how my friends forget that manipulation and molding people's emotions how I see fit in situations is what I'm best at. It's my emotions that are the hindrance when I'm manipulating others, but I try to approach the problem at a distance to avoid that. I have to say, it's a little insulting that they forget these things.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Remus and I were in the library, together like usual. The books flying from shelf to shelf used to fascinate me as a first year, just like everything else here that's magical did when I was twelve. Good times...

The point is that Remus and I were in the library studying for our classes and especially the O.W.L.s. I'm dreading those, let me tell you, I have enough anxiety problems when it comes to school and grades, I don't need more fuel to the fire especially with an exam that can determine a wizard's or witch's entire future.

I felt a hand on top of mine so I looked up at Remus, "Are you okay, Jasmine?"

"I'm fine," I said shakily.

"Shh!" Madame Pince exclaimed with her finger to her lips as she continued to watch us like a hawk.

"I don't believe you," he whispered removing his shand after it lingered there for a little too long.

I looked away from his hard and unwavering gaze. He always knows how to make me feel uncomfortable when he wants me to spill everything that's been bothering me for however long it's been a problem.

"Fine," I whispered in defeat and he smirked, "I've been stressing out over stupefying Black. I need to know if he's going to tell or something... I can't get in trouble on my untarnished record, I'm Prefect and I—"

Remus cut off my panicked ramble with an amused chuckle, "Jasmine, it's okay. Sirius isn't going to tell and I'm pretty sure he isn't going do anything thing about it either."

"Are you sure?"

"He didn't tell me he was going to do anything," he said smirking at my panic.

I visibly relaxed at the comforting notion. We eased back into our studies in a comfortable silence. My mind began to wonder to important matters again... I need to apologize for my actions. After about ten minutes I began to speak again.

"Remus...," I whispered as Madame Pince walked by not bothering to look up from my notes.

"Hm," he hummed softly studying his Transfiguration notes still.

"I'm sorry for hexing your friend. I hope that doesn't change anything between us," I s whispered giving him a sheepish smile.

"It's okay," he gave me a reassuring smile in return.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I left the library going separate ways from Remus. I waved in goodbye to him and he did too. I turned around with my usual go-lucky smile and then I gasped when my face came in contact with a muscular chest. My face went pink when I backed up enough to see his face.

"Hey Jasmine," Ben Fletcher said.

"H-hi," I stuttered still surprised with my earlier collision.

Ben Fletcher is seventh year Hufflepuff Quidditch player. I think he's a Beater, I'm not sure. Either way, he's pretty popular especially with the girls. Even the stingy Slytherin girls in my dorm agree that he's attractive begrudingly. Why the bloody hell is he talking to me of all girls?

"I just wanted to ask you out to go to Hogsmeade this weekend," he said with his big toothy grin that makes girl's hearts melt, personally it did nothing for me, I'm unfortunately stuck on Sirius Black.

I'm pretty touched by this nonetheless... Guys ask me out, especially last year and some this year, but they all turned out to be cheating assholes. Now, I like Black, great taste in guys right? What I don't understand right now is why he chooses me of all girls? I don't know what to say...

"Um...," I trailed off, something caught my eye... Black, he paused as if wanting to hear something, "Sure I'll go with you, I would love to."

"Great, I'll see you there," he smiled and left.

Black left with the same expression on his face. I wanted to smack my forehead for what I just agreed to. I was prepared to reject him and say no to be on the safe side, but the prospect of making Black jealous was something I just couldn't pass up. Stupid and controlling hormones! If that didn't control me I wouldn't have gotten myself into this situation.


	3. Hogsmeade and the Black Lake

**(AN: I've got some reviewers to thank.**

**eMRALDeYEZ: Thank you for the review and there are many more updates to come. :—))**

Sirius felt this white hot bubbling jealousy in his chest. He didn't identify it as jealousy... he didn't know what to make of it. All he knew is that he wanted Ben Fletcher out of the picture, he didn't want him and Jasmine to go out on their date tomorrow. Sirius didn't understand, he thought that Jasmine liked him and only him... and was naïvely assuming that she'd be head over heels and fall to his feet for him like so many countless girls did.

"What are you doing, Padfoot?" His best friend James asked when Sirius was being uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful.

"I'm going out. I'll be right back," He smirked and left his quiet stupor.

Sirius Black wondered down the Hogwarts halls just before the sun set. Many people were walking down the corridors off to various destinations, but Sirius had one person on his mind to find and do what he needs to deal with.

"Oi Fletcher," Sirius called out to the seventh year trying to get his attention in one of the empty hall.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius exclaimed when his victim turned around.

Ben fell to the ground flat as a board. Sirius kneeled beside his fellow Quidditch player with a victorious smirk. The Gryffindor planned to make sure things went swimmingly and make Ben Fletcher an example to all the rest who ask Jasmine out.

"So, I heard you made a date with Thompson, huh?" Sirius smirked knowing Ben couldn't answer, "That's pretty bold of you to be moving in on her..., I don't want you to or anyone else to do that, so you're going to cancel tomorrow on her, and never ask her out again or being temporarily paralyzed will be the least of your problems."

Ben looked at him with a defiant gaze for two reasons: one is that he was just cursed by Black and two is he's telling him what to do. Although the Hufflepuff had to admit that he's rather intimidated, what sane person wouldn't be?

The look caused Sirius to strike him with another spell that made a couple burns on the seventh year. The Hufflepuff couldn't even scream out in pain from the burns on his skin. Ben's not feeling defiant anymore...

* * *

xXx

* * *

"This is horrible!" I cried out to Sophie on the morning of my date.

"Calm down Jasmine," she said trying to calm me down, "What happened?"

"Fletcher..., he was burned by somebody. I don't know who did it yet and he can't go to Hogsmeade with me either, but that's least of his problems."

"Do you want me to go up there with you?" Sophie said supportingly as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm fine," I said, "I can handle it by myself."

I left the Slytherin Common Room running up to the Hospital Wing feeling worried and angry at the attacker. I couldn't wait to wring his neck... I wouldn't kill him, but I would definitely wait until he passed out; now, if I only had the bravery to do that and didn't want to blemish my perfect record...

"Madame Pomfrey," I said, "I'm here to see Ben Fletcher."

She gestured the open curtains attached to the bed. I looked over and saw Fletcher on the bed with wrappings over the inflicted areas. I felt super bad for him and mad yet again at the person who assaulted him. He's going to be out of commission for awhile.

"Are you okay, Fletcher?" I asked knowing it's a standard and annoying question in this situation.

"Yeah..., I can't go to Hogsmeade with you... ever," he said.

I don't even like him like that and yet I can still feel my throat begin to constrict as tears began to sting at my eyes. Why does always someone hurt me...? It feels like all men are duds, especially at Hogwarts.

"Why?"

"The guy who attacked me, Sirius Black, doesn't want me to. I'm sorry."

I hate Black so much... and I'm beginning to hate Fletcher too. Men are horrible..., they really are these days.

I left without another word, I'm so upset that I'm afraid if I speak at all that I'm gonna start crying in front of any person that I talk to. I can't believe Black hates me so much that he's starting to attack my dates... my spineless dates. God, now I don't have anyone to go to Hogsmeade with, Severus and Remus are going with their friends and Sophie has her date with Crabbe. I can feel tears of anger and hurt begin to form in my eyes. Hogsmeade is not as fun without people to share it with, so what am I going to do?

"Jasmine," I heard Remus call out to me.

I turned around, he looked rather cheerful and that made my throat constrict a little. I swallowed in attempt to keep it down, Remus already knew something was wrong, he's not stupid.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?"

"Your friend Black hexed my date. Now, I have no one to go with," I said as clearly and quietly as I could.

"I heard about that and I'm sorry that happened," he said gently trying to calm me down, "How about I go with you instead?"

I took a long and calming before saying, "Fine, I'll meet you there when I get ready."

* * *

xXx

* * *

Remus and I were sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping on Butterbeer. I decided to wear my tight grey cardigan, my red tank top underneath it, my blue jean mini skirt and cute sandles; I love to dress in the cutest way possible by the way. I tossed my brown loose ringlets out of my face and I crossed one of my legs over the other as I talked to one of my very good friends.

"Again, I'm sorry that happened to your date."

I sighed, "It's fine... it's not your fault, I'm just so sick of Black and Potter being arses."

"I know, I know..."

After a long and silent pause I remembered what I wanted to give him, so I pulled it out of the large pocket in my cardigan. It was an envelope... my neurotic and control freak mother demanded that I _have_ to give who I'm inviting invitations otherwise I wouldn't have friends to come along. I handed it to him and he gave the emerald green ink on the beige envelope a queer look before I explained.

"It's an invitation to my big brother's wedding," I said not really caring about my brother's wedding, I absolutely hate his fiancé.

"Thank you..., I'm surprised he's still marrying her considering how she treats you."

"I know...," I sighed, "but I need you for morale support... I need all the help I can get, in fact I—"

I abruptly stopped in the middle of my sentence when I heard the loud smacking of lips from behind me. Somebody must be snogging like it's nobody's business behind me, so I turned around to face them wondering who it was. When I turned around and saw the couple I immediately wished I hadn't, it was Black and Meredith— the biggest slut in our year and possibly the entire school. I could feel hurt and anger simultaneously course through my body at this display. Why the hell should I be hurt by this? It's nothing new, I should be far used to this.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you're not going to cry," Remus said uncomfortably.

Thank god Remus only knew the less embarrassing half of the truth. If anyone found out how Sirius Black affected me like this I'd never live this down. I'd be just like all those other girls who openly admire him and never even get a one time snog from the man whore. I refuse for anyone to know... unless I actually have a chance to mean something to him.

"You have no idea," I huffed out whilst crossing my arms.

"Why does he drive you crazy other than what's happened recently?"

I began to laugh darkly with such arid humor, "Do I really even need to list it or explain it?"

"Kind of," Remus said not taking a liking to this kind of humor.

"He's so arrogant and mean to my friends in Sytherin including me," I said, "He's been an arse to me for about five years now..."

"I understand," he said quietly.

"I didn't mean to rag on your friends and all of that, but you asked. Now, can we please talk about something else?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

When I eventually met up with Sophie in the Great Hall all she could do was brag on and on about how much of a gentlemen Crabbe was and how well their date went. I found it sweet and endearing, yet a little annoying since she keeps talking about it over and over again. To be fair I'd probably be doing the same thing if I had an amazing date like hers.

My eyes swept over Sirius Black and I felt this overwhelming urge to walk away and out of his sight... I do not want to be confronted by his egotistical attitude at all right now, I might actually be embarrassed. I grabbed Sophie's arm and began to try and skirt around everyone to avoid him, yet my heart raced at the idea of him being anywhere close to him even when he wants to make me cry.

"What are you doing, Jasmine?" Sophie demanded trying to get her arm free.

"Ah Thompson," Black's voice rang out, I mentally cursed myself, "you know, Fletcher was a nice guy..."

I took a calming breath before quietly retorting, "Yeah and you're not nor will you ever be."

"Are you sure about that? You know _a lot_ of girls tell me I am," he shot back.

A twinge of sadness and longing was beginning to transform my features as a few people gathered began to laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Professor McGonagall coming around to most likely break up the little gathering and Sophie grabbed my arm pulling me away which I'm grateful for. I probably would have done something I would've regret, like cry or said something unintelligent. Sophie and I sat in silence for a moment before she broke the silence.

"I think Black likes you," she said with a strange tone I didn't recognize.

My heart began to soar at the idea, but my brain knows better than that. I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm just going to be another bloody conquest of his, I bet. I wouldn't go there even if you paid me if that's all it will be."

That was only half true. I'm actually rather envious, yet grateful that I'm not one of his many trollops and one time things. They actually get to be close to Black for a short amount of time... I don't even get that. Although, I don't want to be a one time thing though... that would hurt more than never being with him.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Sophie and I changed into more comfortable clothes after the exam... I'm so thankful that it's summer right now... I love the warm weather so much. I was in my jean shorts, my hot pink T-shirt, and flip flops enjoying the warm sun. This the life, I wish everyday was spent like this... Except, for the exams of course.

"Ugh, those O.W.L.s were killer," I sighed laying in the grass and quick to add some conversation.

"Tell me about it, my brain is going to be aching until the N.E.W.T.s," Sophie said dipping her feet in the Black Lake.

"Where's Severus? He needs to bask in the sun with us," I said playfully.

"I don't know," she said a little tersely making me feel a little frustrated.

I closed my eyes trying to enjoy the silence. I saw bright orange through my eyelids as the sun shined and my skin heated up pleasantly... I might even freckle today which seems impossible since I make a ghost look tan. The relaxing moments were invaded by images of Black smirking at me and being his usual self, I wanted to hit myself for it because all I'm doing is torturing myself.

Then my nice relaxing moment was completely ruined by a scream of pain and the sound of spells being executed. I opened my eyes blinking my long dark eyelashes to clear my vision and I saw what was the icing on the cake for the reasons why I hate the Marauders today, excluding Remus: they're bullying Severus. My eyes narrowed... this has always made me rather angry, but sadly enough I don't have the courage to over there and stop it; I wish I did though.

Although, it seems I'm not needed seeing as a certain Gryffindor has made her down there to defend him.


	4. End of Fifth Year

I sat beside Severus in the Slytherin Common Room wondering how in the world do I comfort a guy. Comforting girls is easy, but comforting a guy... that's some grey area there, meaning I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. Am I supposed to hug him, tell him it's okay, and let him cry in my embrace? That's what you do for girls, but I have a feeling Severus won't tolerate that. I can't think of many guys who would like that. I suppose I'll have to try a different method...

"Severus," I addressed him, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No, you already know what happened. You saw it with your own eyes."

Yes, I did and what he said was hurtful... I would be hurt if I was Lily Evans, but I'm not. I wonder how I can help him...

"Have you talked to her since then?" I asked, "if I were you I would try to patch things up as quickly as possible after everything cools down."

"I don't know how though," he said quietly.

I gave him a look, "Severus Snape... how much does this girl mean to you?"

"... More than anything."

"Then go up to that Gryffindor painting entrance thing and demand to see her. Don't leave until you talk to her though otherwise you're back to square one."

He nooded, "I'll do that. Thanks Jasmine."

I nodded, "Patch up that friendship, alright?"

I got up after Severus left to go talk to Lily and I was confronted by Mulciber and Avery. I swallowed in the dim light of the Common Room. I felt that skid dish and panicked feeling brew in my stomach... I don't like this one bit.

"So," Avery said in his reedy voice, "your influencing Severus patch things up with that stupid Mudblood?"

"Oh shut up," I said narrowing my brown gaze at him, that word always sets me on edge, "he would've done it anyway without my help. All he needed was a little moral support."

"Well, we don't particularly like it," he said pointing his wand at my throat.

"I don't care," I said defiantly as I smacked his wand out of his hand when his guard was down.

His eyes widened when I pointed _my_ wand at him this time around. I'm not going to be threatened... I don't put up with that kind of bullshit.

"Now, I don't want to have this conversation ever again," I said fighting down the fear, "I don't like being threatened... and Severus and I will continue to be friends wether you like it or not. Now, I'm going to bed."

* * *

xXx

* * *

I sat at the Great Hall and put on a face to show that I'm happy and unaffected by what happened yesterday. I don't ever want to discuss what happened with Avery and Mulciber. walked in with a fake smile plastered on my face as Sophie was already seated, I'm so glad that faking my emotions comes easily for me, otherwise I'd be screwed. I turned around when I felt somebody tap my shoulder, it was a fellow Fifth year guy in, I think..., Ravenclaw I'm not sure.

"Hi...," I said faking a small smile.

"Hello, I was just wondering if you'd want to sit by me on the way back h—"

"Oi, Rogers," Black said grasping him roughly around his neck making him jerk forward, "You wouldn't happen to be asking my dear little Jasmine flower out now would you? 'Cause if you are... I would be very _very_ angry and you wouldn't like me angry."

The bastard pulled out his wand causing the Ravenclaw boy to run away at full speed away from Black. I'm so miserable about how upset Severus was and with everything else that happened yesterday I do not have the energy for all of this, I couldn't even feel upset. I just glared at him like I _usually_ do when it's somebody other than Black when I'm annoyed. I began to walk away, but he grasped my right wrist keeping me in my spot where I'm standing. My glare only intensified at him as I tried to wrench my arm out of his grasp. I hoped to all gods I know that he isn't able to hear my heart pounding wildly in my chest at his close proximity.

"Don't leave, Thompson, why don't we ride on the Hogwarts Express together... just the two of us?" he said in a low voice that caused my cheeks to go a little pink.

I felt my heart beat speed up... D-did he just ask m-me to sit _alone_ with him going back to Kings Cross? Oh, that sounds so tempting... and nerve wracking. Isn't this what I've wanted practically this entire year? Yes and no. I've wanted to be alone with him, have the wonderful opportunity to run my fingers through his hair potential s-snog him and generally be in his presence, but this concept has also frightened me to no ends. Will I just be another hook up for the ride home or not? No one's going to want to buy the cow if you're going to hand out the milk for free...

"I-I'm sorry... I-I can't," I whispered before rushing off.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Later today on the Hogwarts Express Remus and I were patrolling together as Prefects. He's always been my partner since the beginning of the year, it's a no brainer pair-up really. We were walking through the halls casually inspecting the area until we heard shouting and begging, so we went to the source of the problem.

Remus opened the door and I was behind him looking at the scene that makes my heart go out to him unfolding.

"Lily please," he begged the redhead, "I didn't mean any of it!"

"No Severus!" She said firmly but I could see the pain in her green eyes as she attempted to leave.

"No wait Lily," he said desperately grabbing her arm.

"Get off," she growled trying to get out of his grip.

This is when Remus and I interrupted this little struggle. This is just so sad, but I have to stop this because he's getting to be too desperate and physical. I don't think Remus has any patience for this right now...

"Snape this is just sad get off of her," Remus said pulling on him by his arm.

"Come on Severus," I tried too but on the other side of him.

We continued to pull and he pulled in a different direction and Lily kept slapping at his hands. People began to gather at this little altercation outside and inside the compartment it made me a little nervous so I wasn't paying as much attention to the situation at hand like should be. Then, because I wasn't paying attention like I should, I got an elbow to the face. Everyone gasped in surprise as I fell to the ground.

I clasped my nose that began bleeding and Snape finally let go of Lily and she smacked him upside the head before she walked away. I felt somebody grab my arm to help me up, it was Black, so I turned away and blushed furiously... This is embarrassing yet it's weird getting help from him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Black exclaimed pointing his wand at Severus.

Severus was paralyzed against the floor. Black looked proud of himself and my gaze narrowed. It was an accident when Severus' elbow lost control and smacked me right in the face, so temporarily paralyzing him on the cold floor is terrible. He probably knew that too...

"Are you okay, Thompson?" He asked after turning me around.

"I'm fine," I said through my muffled hand, "but that was really bad and rude, Severus didn't mean to elbow me."

"Aw, how cute the Blood Traitor is defending the little Mudblood. I'm gonna be sick," I heard Avery's reedy voice say from behind me.

I turned around and glared at him. Tweetle Dumb and Tweetle Dumber continued to laugh and I flushed in embarrassment, I just continued to clamp down on my nose hoping that the blood flow has stopped and I can get out of here as quickly as I can.

"How dare y—" Remus started off, but Black cut him off.

"I've got this Moony," he said extending his wand out at Avery's eyes.

The next thing I know Black silently cast the charm that causes pink eye, the Conjunctivitis Charm I think. It was pretty nasty considering how much his eyes swelled, it went scabby, red and white. I'm grateful that he got what he deserved.

* * *

xXx

* * *

The rest of the train ride was pretty calm after that altercation... thankfully. I couldn't help let my mind wander to how if I said yes to sitting alone with Black we'd be alone right now...

I was pretty happy to get off of the train when it parked. I've missed my parents and couldn't wait to go home and hopefully forget about Sirius Black— even though today made that seem impossible— that sounds nice... I can also hang out with Remus without them constantly messing with me.

"Here, I'll get your trunk for you," Remus said taking it from me.

"Thank you," I smiled as I searched for my parents.

Through the thick crowd of parents and students I found my Mum. She was in her usual business attire which consisted of a white button down blouse tucked into her black pencil skirt paired with black heels. It seems she's just gotten off of work, hopefully she won't have to go back after dropping me off at home. That would be a drag...

I ran up to the uptight woman and hugged her tightly around her neck. She hugged me back with equal zest and then she hugged Remus as well. My Mum immediately noticed something was a little off in the situation.

"Wait..., Remus are you finally to taller than Jasmine," she said with a small smile.

Yeah, Remus experienced a growth spurt during our Fifth Year, he's now gotten me beat by several inches. Although, I'm actually rather tall though especially compared to my Mum who's 5"2. This year I'm 5"5, I got her beat by three inches.

"It seems that I am," he flushed at the attention.

"Where's Dad?" I asked looking around for him.

"He's caught up making preparations for your brother's wedding. It seems his fiancé wants _very_ specific decorations for her wedding. When I try to suggest—"

"Okay Mum I get it," I said as nicely as I could, "anyway Remus is coming to the wedding."

"Oh, how lovely."

We offered to take Remus home in Mum's car, following our little plan. He lives right across from us, so it's not a problem at all. The car ride home was pretty quite through the pretty country, I didn't speak much because I'm so tired. I think I either fell asleep on Remus' shoulder or the window of the car...

_I was eleven years old during the summer before Hogwarts. I was having so much fun playing near my ten feet deep pool that I wasn't minding my feet and I didn't see someone spying on me through my picket fence. Suddenly, during my running around I slipped. I felt this horribly hard thump against the back of my head and I don't remember anything else._

_"Hey, are you okay?" I felt soft patting against my cheek._

_"Huh?" I whispered._

_"You fell and hit the back of your head on the bottom of the pool... then you suddenly sprung up and out of it," Remus said._

Yep, that's how I found out that I'm a witch and met one of my best friends. Thankfully I didn't earn to bad of a head injury because of my uncontrolled magic. Still, I'm just glad I made a friend.


	5. Wedding Crashers

"Thanks Moony," James said to him.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "thanks for inviting us over."

Remus sighed in slight annoyance before saying, "I didn't invite you two over..."

It's true he didn't invite his other fellow Marauders, they came in the next day unplanned and scared the life out of the werewolf. He's just glad nobody saw them openly Side-Long Apparate in this Muggle neighborhood when James parents brought them over.

The reason why Remus is a little annoyed about them coming over unannounced is that he's neighbors with Jasmine... she's actually just right across the street from him. He doesn't want her to be upset when two people she thoroughly hates discover where she lives and can "harass" her any time they're over especially during the wedding.

"Aw, loosen up Moony," Sirius said elbowing him playfully, "I heard you got invited to Thompson's big brother's wedding. Can we come?"

_Oh bullocks_, Remus mentally cursed. Now, he's going to have to deal with Sirius, James and Jasmine arguing and not getting along during a rather formal wedding. This is going to be a nightmare especially for the middle man, Remus.

"Fine," he said and both of them smirked, "but we're going to have to get tuxes. It's pretty formal and remember not to ruin it, okay?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

"Tell me why again Sophie and Severus couldn't come?" My Mum asked for the billionth time in a row.

"She's vacationing at the beach with her parents," I sighed as we were going through my wardrobe yet again, "and Severus can't Apparate."

"Don't get snippy with me Jasmine or she won't come over at all this summer and neither will Severus!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes behind my bedroom door not bothering to argue anymore with her. I was getting ready for the wedding wanting to look as beautiful as I can, I mean if I'm going to get dressed up I've got to look nice. I slipped on my floor length strappy and collage of colors summer dress, it had beautiful ripples that made it rather elegant in my opinion. I then slipped on my matching white strappy high heels feeling the height difference. I then applied some make-up attempting to do that shadowy eye thing that all my teen magazines rave about. I then pinned up half of my hair making the chocolate brown curls look even more elegant. I'd say I'm about done now.

I left my room, thankful that my Mum isn't here to nag me right now and I can walk downstairs in peace. In a way, I'm glad Sophie isn't here at my house... it's not that I don't like her or I'm embarrassed of my family it's my home... My parents are pretty wealthy and I don't want anyone to know that at school except Remus because he lives right next to me. I don't want people treating me differently when they figure out that my parents are Muggle rich because I sure don't act like I'm decently wealthy.

"Jasmine, is that you?" I heard my Mum.

Just my bloody luck! I was about to go get one of those delicious chocolate cookies that are for the reception that are on the marble counter in the kitchen before my Mum could bust me and whack it out of my hand and accuse me of being a pig. I guess I'll have to eat the damn celery...

"Yes, Mum?" I sighed.

"I want pictures with your brother! We're making memories!"

Oh, how I wanted to slap my older brother for his stupidity. How could he get married at twenty-one when he's just getting started in his career and to some tramp who doesn't treat me like an in-law when I've been perfectly civil to her?

Nonetheless, I walked down the long hall and greeted my family. My Dad, like usual, was giving off his... "I'm tough and don't mess with me" business stare, but when my Mum comes around that façade is totally thwarted with her naturally commanding attitude. It's rather comical.

I was thankful as I side hugged my older brother, that his soon to be wife was getting ready and didn't get to see him until the actual ceremony... it's tradition after all. Dad was standing behind us with his usual expression across his face. Several times the camera's shudder went off and I felt like my face was starting to freeze until Mum said it was enough.

"I can't wait to print these out," Mum gushed.

"Yeah, I can make the potion so it can move around," I smiled trying to seem happy about this stupid day.

"Don't do that," my brother said sticking up his chin trying to act superior, "my fiancée will not like that."

My eyes narrowed at him, I don't care if this is his special day he should never talk to me like that. His fiancée can go to hell with her snippy attitude that she only expresses toward me. I kept scowling at him, waiting for him to look into my eyes like a man and my parents had no idea what to do as they exchanged glances.

"Crisanto," I said dangerously when he finally faced me, "you can just shut up right now?"

"Jasmine...," Mum said.

"I'm not finished yet Mum," I said and then began to raise my voice a little out of my slight anger, "I don't care if you hate magic because of her, but when I'm trying to be optimistic about attending a wedding I don't care about the least you can do is have the decency not to say anything when something pops up that you don't like."

I began to walk away at a brisk pace hoping I didn't trip in my heels. I went to the garden to be alone. I hope I handled that well, I didn't yell or raise my voice and I got my point across. I just can't stand that he suddenly hates magic because of his fiancé.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I was waiting underneath the intricate princess style tent waiting for my friend Remus to show up, I'm glad it's a garden wedding. When I finally spotted Remus, he was flagged by two other figures so my energetic waving slowly turned into deep scowling. Potter and Black were grinning cheekily and Remus looked rightfully guilty.

Although, beneath the scowl I couldn't stop admiring how sexy and attractive Black looks right now in a tuxedo. I could feel my breath catch in my throat and my scowl slightly lessen, if he looked like that all the time I probably wouldn't ever be able to resist his charms ever again... I forced myself to look away before people got suspicious of what's on my mind.

"It looks like we have some wedding crashers," I said distastefully.

"Sorry, Jasmine I—" Remus said.

"It's fine, just as long as nothing bad happens, alright?" I said forcing a small smile.

They looked slightly suspicious, but that passed quickly once I offered them pre-wedding food which consisted of cookies. The boys began to look around my yard and I began to flush and look uncomfortable... this is what I hate more than anything.

"Damn, Thompson," I heard Potter whistle lowly and I could feel my cheeks heat up some more, "This a nice place, who knew you were loaded."

"Y-yeah...," I said uncomfortably feeling my cheeks burn.

"So, why don't you dress yourself up like this more often?" Black flirted, making my cheeks heat up.

I quickly changed the subject, "So, how 'bout those Fitchburg Finches?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

The ceremony was over and now there was the reception to attend to... I was chatting with the Gryffindors and drinking my pink lemonade. It was over Quidditch teams and who might win this year and become champions. We were getting along and talking until bridezilla and my brother showed up.

"Jasmine," her smooth and way too girly voice said my name, "that's very bold of you to be with three boys at once."

My brother said nothing and continued to stare at the way too beautiful idiot child of a twenty year old. She has wispy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and way too pretty of a face. She looks fake yet genuine at the same time... I wouldn't hate her if she wasn't so ugly on the inside to me. Like _magic_, the boys I was talking to began to stare as well as her husband.

"They're my friends... that's all," I said uncomfortably.

"Hmph, as if, I've seen the way you've been eyeing the dark haired one... What's your name, honey?" She flirted shamelessly.

"Sirius Black," he smirked, "but I didn't catch your name."

"Charlotte Thompson..., but you can call me Charlie."

Crisanto didn't like this sort of playful flirting between his newly we'd wife and my crush. I don't blame as I dragged her away from him as she blew kisses at him with Crisanto's back turned. That caused my heart just to slowly just drop to my stomach... she could probably woo Black without so much as trying... and he'd definitely take the bait.

After another long pause people began to dance on the small floor and even on the grass. The boys I'm talking to began to notice along with me and I felt my heart race as the person I'm so hell bent on asked me to dance.

"Would you like to dance, Thompson?" Black asked and my heart raced, but I refused to believe he's genuine about his intentions, like usual.

"I'd love to," I said grabbing Remus' hand and leading him to the edge of the dance floor, I don't want to give into Black's temptations.

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms encircle his hands around my lower back. In the light of the setting sun I saw the blush across his cheeks as we began to shuffle our feet around in an awkward yet enjoyable dance.

"Thanks for dancing with me," I said awkwardly.

"No problem," he said softly as I rested my head against his shoulder as danced slowly.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Sirius looked at the sweet scene between Remus and Jasmine unfolding and didn't like it at all. His lips pressed together in annoyance until his eyes swept over a lonely girl who was decently pretty. He decided to use his infamous charm and flirting skills that only Jasmine seems to be able to resist on the girl.

"Hello," he said with his deep and husky voice that girls seem to adore from him, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but you're just so beautiful."

She blushed profusely not at all used to this attention from such a sexy guy, "T-thank you."

"Do you want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand to the short brunette.

She giggled as she took his hands in hers as they began a dance that Sirius intended to make Jasmine notice and become envious of. He did expert spins floor work for someone who hasn't even taken one class... ever. Of course, Remus and Jasmine noticed... how could they not?

Remus didn't care, but Jasmine obviously did. She felt her heart pang horribly at the scene of Sirius discreetly feeling up her cousin and dancing with her provocatively. She put her face against Remus' chest not seeing anymore of it and Remus felt his heart pick up its pace. Just the feeling of Jasmine against him tightly and sweetly sent his heart thundering into overdrive. He can't help it if he loves one of his best friends.


	6. Twenty Questions Game

After Remus and I were done dancing I witnessed Potter chatting with a bunch of girls around our age, Remus is in the restroom, and Black was just done dancing with my cousin Cynthia... the nerve of him. I tried to look busy because the bastard was approaching me, but it was too late when he got here.

"Hey Thompson," he said with his husky voice that makes my heart race in my chest.

"Shouldn't you be dirty dancing with my cousin?" I said trying to come off casual and like I didn't care.

"Jealous?" He challenged and I rolled my eyes to keep myself from blushing, does he even need to ask?

"Oh please," I scoffed crossing my arms, "I'm just making conversation."

"Alright," he smirked, "Why don't we play a game?"

I looked at him skeptically and curiously, "What kind of game?"

"Twenty question game," he smirked, "I'll even let you go first."

I can't believe he came up with the most silliest and childish game ever. Although, this could be a clever ruse to get some information out of him and potentially find out some things I've been curious about for awhile. I suppose I'll play.

"How many girls have you fooled around with at Hogwarts?" I asked.

The answer to this question will probably hurt me pretty badly considering I've never "fooled around". I don't ever plan to simply fool around because people shouldn't be doing such things unless you're in love with them and people shouldn't use the term "love" so loosely unless you're actually in love. I take these ideals to heart because without my ideals I'm just another hypocrite.

"Um...," he said and a long pause ensued.

"Wow, you can't even remember how many girls you've been with?" I said incredulously.

"Er... well," he said sheepishly, "I'm pretty sure it's been all the girls in our year in Gryffindor..."

I gave him a look for him to continue and he continued a little uncomfortably, "All the girls in Ravenclaw in our year."

"And I thought they knew about the possibility of STD's," I said sarcastically and he was unaffected by it as he continued.

"All the girls in Hufflepuff in our year," he finished proudly at his accomplishments.

"Any in Slytherin?" I asked feeling a little hot under the collar.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but that's two questions in one go," he smirked.

"No, it's not," I said, "that is technically apart of the first question."

My heart began to pick up a little in anticipation... if he's touched a Slytherin before that means he might consider going out with me. I mean, I'll go out with him if he's sincere, I refuse to be a Sirius Black cast off. Although, if he thinks all Slytherins are too "disgusting" to touch or go out with then it's all meaningless.

"Fine," he smirked, "No, I have never fooled around with Slytherin before, none of them appeal to me... until now.

"Oh," I faked my emotions the best I could and said uncomfortably, "you're turn."

He smirked, "Who's your first snog?"

"Um...," I said uncomfortably, this really isn't any of his business, but then again all his conquests aren't really any of my business either.

"Don't tell me you haven't ever had a good snog," he said incredulously.

"Of course I have!" I said a bit defensively and then calmed myself again from temporary hysterics, "It's just none of your business."

"Oh come on, I've told you most of my conquests one snog shouldn't matter," he said and his pleading and puppy eyes were definitely getting to me.

"It was... Remus," I said softly looking away with my cheeks a soft pink.

"REMUS?!" he roared causing me to flinch at the loudness, "Your first snog was Remus?!"

"Shut your mouth right now!" I hissed lowly making him shut his mouth temporarily because of the look on my face, "It was none of your business in the first place, but then again your conquests are none of business either... You want to know why it's none of your business? It's because you chase off the guys that try to ask me out."

"Oh really? I thought they ran away because they realized in close proximity how ugly you really are!"

That statement hit me like a brick to the face... Is it really true that I'm ugly enough to cause guys to run off without Black's help? I felt hot tears form at the rims of my eyes, so I did the best thing I could think of: I ran away from him.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Sirius knew right when he said that he went too far because she went running away with tears in big brown doe eyes making him feel like an arse. He didn't mean a word of it... he doesn't really think she's ugly on the contrary he's quite attracted to her beauty, but since he's a sixteen year old boy he's bound to say something stupid like just now. Now, it's all about how he's going to fix this and make it up to her.

Sirius was hot on her heels as he attempted to catch up to Jasmine. He watched as one of her heels came off of her foot and it was broken. He ran right past it not caring about it and only to catch up to her.

"Jasmine!" He called out to her as he continued to chase her down.

Jasmine wasn't relenting as she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She locked her door behind herself and didn't even bother to make it to her bed as she slipped down her door in a sitting position. She began to cry her eyes out not bothering to mask her sounds of sorrow until she heard Sirius' loud footsteps running up the stairs.

She gasped softly before keeping deadly quiet... she doesn't want him to hear her crying if she can help it. She refuses to have him use this ammunition later when he does something stupid like this again.

"Dammit, which one of these is it?" He complained, "Ugh, this place is like my parents' home. Jasmine! Tell me where you are dammit?!" He shouted.

"Go away," she said quietly with a sob that made her feel pathetic.

Sirius detected where the voice was and waited outside the door patiently ready to use words to convince to let him in so that he could talk to properly. He's not going to take no for an answer, but he knew that she wasn't going to say yes easily either.

"I'm not going away Thompson. Come on, let me in and talk to you face to face, you know you want to..."

On the contrary, right now she wanted Sirius to go far far away to never plague her with such strong feelings and never bother her again. Although, she knew Sirius Black is a stubborn teen and won't give up, she got up slowly after she wiped her eyes of her tears and cracked the door open peering at him.

"Make it quick before I slam this door back closed because I really don't want to speak to you right now," she said trying her best to sound serious, "So, give me one good reason why I should let you in."

"Because I'm so hot that you can't resist me," he said flashing that crooked smile that made her heart leap a little.

"Wrong," she said trying to slam the door back closed, but his large hand blocked it from happening.

Her eyes widened in slight fear since he practically towers over her and his body is a lean athletic build and would win in a contest of physical strength. He opened the door all the way and invaded her space causing her to back up even though she glared heavily at him. He shut the door behind him causing her heart to pick up in nervousness and slight fear because nobody knows that they're up here and no one would be able to hear them if something indecent went down in her bedroom.

"What are you doing? Get out," she exclaimed feeling her face flush as she couldn't look him in the eyes.

Sirius tried to use his irresistible charm to get her to become putty in his hands and potentially make her blush for his own amusement and for the fact that he wants to make her stop crying.

"Come on, Thompson," he said softly, "if I didn't care then I wouldn't be up here at all trying to get in your room and succeeding."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and is pretty thankful that her room is clean for the time being otherwise it would be a huge embarrassment for her if he saw it in a mess. She sat on her bed with her legs and arms crossed waiting for him to say what he needed to say and she hoped it was an apology for his sake.

Sirius sat beside her on the foot of her bed feeling the softness against him. Sirius attempted to place a hand on her shoulder to test how far he can go, but Jasmine would have none of it when she slapped his hand away lightly.

"I don't like the fact that your first snog was with Remus," he said not willing to admit he was wrong earlier.

Her brows began to twitch before she snapped at him, "That's not the point at all! The only reason I kissed him when we were Third Years was because we were under the Mistletoe when it was Christmas time. Plus, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you I don't owe you an explanation. Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh..., that's all it was?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said turning her chin up and away from him trying to keep the tears at bay, "If that's all you needed to say then get out."

She gasped when he grabbed her by the strap of her dress and pulled her close in his fit of anger and she felt rather frightened yet enchanted at being so close to him. She mostly felt fear though since such an enraged expression was written across Sirius' face.

"Would you shut up for once and listen to what I have to say!?" He exclaimed as he began to shake her slightly, "I'm about to apologize to you and you keep ragging and ragging on me!"

She slapped his hands away from her shoulders and pushed him back a little for vengeance, "No you weren't you were just questioning what I do with other guys which is none of your business!"

Sirius understood quite well that he isn't supposed to get even slightly violent with girls, but Jasmine was driving him crazy in the typical way that most people feel and driving him crazy in a good way that was igniting a small flame him his gut. It made him excited and annoyed beyond believe simultaneously. He pushed her back right against her shoulders not meaning to have her back hit the mattress below them, but his mind barely registered that this was very wrong as he grabbed her wrists together in his hands when he yanked her face close to his.

Jasmine gasped loudly at this harsh treatment and felt her heart began to race at the close proximity. Her big brown eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights for fear of what he might do. Jasmine could see every little crevice and inch of his slowly softening face: his grey eyes were like steel and storm clouds, his skin as fair as porcelain doll, his lips plump and open as if ready to capture another pair between them, and his dark and silky hair falling in front of his face making him look dangerous yet irresistible.

Their faces began moving very slowly closer to one anther as if possessed in this odd trance... and their eyes began to close.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"Prongs...," Remus said, "Where's Jasmine and Padfoot?"

"They've been up in her room for awhile. Someone's getting shagged!" James exclaimed cheering with all the pretty girls around him.

Remus was shocked into being frozen... he couldn't believe that Jasmine would do something like that.

"I can't believe our straight laced cousin is actually getting some especially from that super handsome guy from earlier," Cynthia said pouting slightly.

"Hey," James feigned insult as Remus rushed off toward the house, "I'm pretty handsome aren't I Moony? Oi! Moony, where are you going?!"

Remus ran like it was nobody's business hoping to Merlin that she isn't shagging Sirius. He wouldn't forgive him or be able to look at Jasmine the same again. This just wouldn't be anything like her to do that with Sirius, she has more class then to casually shag someone and he knows that very well.

Remus bounded up the spiral staircase even though was beginning to get winded...

Jasmine could hear her heart thundering in her throat and feel his hot breath against her face as his lips almost connected with hers. Sirius could feel the same heart pounding and gut churning anticipation in him, he didn't understand it because he's never felt quite like this considering how many girls he's been with and wondered why she was making him quite like this. Even when they fought with each other it never felt quite like this at the thought of kissing Jasmine like this.

"Jasmine! Sirius!" Remus shouted after each pounding footstep.

And just like that the trance was broken for Jasmine and she scrambled to push Sirius off of her. She then stood to her feet with a wild and freaked out expression on her face And was panting softly. Sirius on the other hand was just panting softly and keeping his eyes on hers steadily.

Remus quickly opened the door panting heavily staring between them wondering what happened here.

He didn't have time to question them because they heard a deafening bang and explosion that made the and the house below them shake violently. During the night loud screams erupted from the garden causing them to rush down the stairs with Jasmine's last heel left at the bottom of the staircase.


	7. Loss

I ran like it was nobody's business down the grass feeling my feet smack down with as much force I could muster. What made me run faster was the fact that I saw the Dark Mark above the wedding tent signaling that the Death Eaters are here. Of course, I felt fear bubbling and churning in my gut, but the thought of someone getting killed overrode that compelling feeling. I noticed discreetly that the boys were hot on my heels...

"The Dark Mark...," I said softly, "What are we going to do?"

When I looked around they were all gone and I felt uncurling frustration building up in me, "Where did you guys go?!"

Everyone was scrambling around and hooded cloaked figures were attacking friends and family, so I figured I must use magic and that the Ministry will understand if they question why I'm using magic during the summer. I pulled out my want attached to my thigh underneath my dress, you can never be too careful during times of war.

"Well, if it isn't the little Mudblood?" I heard a low voice from behind address me.

I whipped around and pointed my wand at the cloaked woman, I'm assuming this Death Eater is a woman because of her feminine voice. I looked at her with a large scowl on my face.

"Who are you? I prefer to see face to face who I am going to duel," I said as calmly as I could.

She slipped her hood down and removed her mask... Bellatrix Black. Oh bullocks, I don't want to face off with her, yet I do for making fun of me during the time we both attended Hogwarts simultaneously. I'll just have to attempt to be brave...

"Bellatrix...," I addressed not dropping my guard for a moment, "it's nice to know that you did something so pathetic with your life that you joined Voldemort."

"You don't deserve to say his name, you filthy Mudblood!" She shrieked, "Crucio!"

I didn't have time to block the curse or dodge it, so the outcome was obvious and I never felt anything quite like it. I screamed loudly and writhed on the ground as what felt like white hot knives that are on fire set by lava stabbed every inch of my body; it felt like every second that passed I was going to black out and die while being knocked out cold...

* * *

xXx

* * *

Jasmine's father, Edward, heard the screams of his only daughter loud and clear from inside the tent. Like any other sane dad he felt this overwhelming and compelling feeling to protect her, so he ran out of the tent not caring that he couldn't properly protect himself against wizards and witches to save Jasmine. He witnessed the dark haired girl raise her wand and he began to run faster.

"Avada—" She started off.

"No!" He exclaimed pushing his daughter who just a few moments ago was released from the torture curse and couldn't move at all.

In a split second he pushed Jasmine away from the pathway of the wand's line of fire with all of his strength causing her to roll forward a good bit.

"— Kedavra!"

Before Edward's head even hit the grass he was dead. Jasmine for her own well being was knocked unconscious from all the pain before getting pushed away at a good distance. Bellatrix laughed sadistically and couldn't come up with a better scenario of killing of Muggle-borns and Muggles.

"Too bad you didn't get get to see your foolish father sacrifice himself for you... I would love to see your face contort in pain one last time before I kill you," she smirked slowly walking over to Jasmine taking her time enjoying the "game" like a first rate predator.

Sirius was dueling and using his fists to do his best to fend of the Death Eaters when he saw the flash of green light. A horrible feeling rushed through him because he knew somebody was either dead or it— hopefully— rebounded. Either way, he turned around to face the source of the blinding light. He say a horrible sight: his cousin kicked the face of Jasmine's dead father out of the way of her path as she approached an unconscious Jasmine.

Like a true Gryffindor, Sirius ran down the short distance stepping in front of Slytherin in a protective and chivalrous fashion. Bellatrix barely registered her cousin as a threat when looking at him with a knowing and superior smirk.

"Isn't this just a becoming sight... my Blood Traitor of a cousin protecting a little Mudblood. This would be funny if it wasn't so disgusting," she said.

"Shut up!" He pointed his wand at Bellatrix, "You've already killed her father that's enough! I will duel you if try anything else!"

She rolled her grey eyes and was about to cast a curse that would render him temporarily paralyzed if it weren't for the Aurors showing up and rounding up Death Eaters. Bellatrix knew if she didn't Apparate out of here then she would be jailed and wouldn't be able to serve her master in the long run.

"We'll see each other again soon enough cousin," she smirked sadistically before disappearing right in front of his eyes.

Sirius let out a breath of relief when the Voldemort fanatic left and the person behind him was safe. He kneeled down and held her in his arms as best as he could as her head rested against his chest... he felt his heart pick up its rate a little bit as he attempted to wake her...

* * *

xXx

* * *

I could hear a steady _thump thump thump_ when my eyes were set upon the Dark Mark in the now bleak sky. My eyes widened at the horrible sight before me... D-dad... Daddy...

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Black asked.

I couldn't even blush or feel my heart flutter at being in his arms or anything because seeing my Dad... dead trumped everything I could ever feel in this very instant. I could feel everything inside me slowly begin to collapse...

"Dad!" I cried out, but I felt two arms hold me back from getting to him, "Let me go! My D-Dad!"

"Jasmine, you can't," Black said using his superior strength to hold me back.

I fought at his grip a little longer, but after about two seconds I gave up and collapsed crying into his arms since he's the closest to be held by. To be honest, as much as I hate it, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be held by then him right now... Shuddering cries left my lips causing my to shake violently.

"It's okay," he said awkwardly trying to be comforting.

After everything was calmed down I didn't talk to anyone even my family or Remus, I just didn't have the heart to do so. Can you blame me? I tried earlier to get Black to tell me who killed my Dad and why he was out in the open, but he refused saying that it wasn't best to tell me right now. Is it so wrong to want to know who is responsible for the death of my father? I vow to get it out of Black no matter what and get justice from the bastard who did this.

"It's all your fault!" Cristanto shouted, "If you weren't a witch then Dad wouldn't have died and neither would have Rose's mother."

I didn't yell, scream or threaten to maim him like usual, I didn't have the heart for it right now... I didn't even say anything. He scoffed and called me brain dead as he left with his wife in his car as quickly as possible since I heard the engine revving. Remus, Potter, and Black was still here looking at me as if in fear of my exploding, but I didn't I just simply passed by them without a single word or change in expression.

"Jasmine!" Remus called out for me.

I just kept walking up the stairs not caring for... anything. Nothing could make this worse... except maybe the house with everyone in it exploding. I shut that thought down as tears continued to flow down my eyes and changed course and decided to go in the bathroom for a nice and hot bath where I know I'll be alone.

I locked the door behind me as I stripped off my ripped dress and I hissed in pain feeling a rock stuck in my side. I bit my lip as I yanked it out of my side and dropped it on the white tiles not caring about this house the fact that a steady stream of blood was forming a small little river down my left side giving off a dull pain, but that didn't even compare to the agony I feel at my Dad not being here or will ever be here...

I soaked in the bath tub closing my eyes trying to relax from this very stressful evening... Images began to flash before my eyes... blinding green light and Dad. I opened my eyes and shook my head trying to rid my mind of those horrible images... It didn't work and I noticed the bath water was now blood red...

* * *

xXx

* * *

Jasmine's mother, Elizabeth, practically kicked the boys out claiming this to be family business exclusively. They understood this, but it still made them a little upset considering how much of horrific night this has become. It has been a long night, but they were completely wired from this terrible experience, so they're not ready to sleep yet.

"Thompson may be a Sytherin and all, but I feel pretty bad for her," James said.

The two of them nodded solemnly in Remus' room. Fortunately for Remus' parents sake, they weren't able to attend the wedding because of job and family issues they had to leave town and weren't caught up in the wedding drama... Although, it put an edge on Remus since the knowledge of Jasmine's father is dead renewed how much he values his parents and the horrible thought of something happening to them occurred to him.

"By the way," James continued, "What's up with you and Thompson lately, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked away, he didn't flush or look uncomfortable or anything like that he's not a flushing or blushing kind of guy. Though, his mind did flash to how he had almost kissed her and comforted her in his arms both of which just happened a mere few hours ago... How will his clever mind come up with an excuse or redirect this topic?

"She's cute," he said casually trying to make her sound like one of his casual conquests.

"Anyone can see that if they have eyes even if she's a Slytherin, but it's not just that I know you better than that Padfoot," James says wanting to get this out of his best friend.

"Fine," he sighed wanting to get this over with so he wouldn't be pestered anymore, "I like her a little, but that's all it is and ever will be. It's no big deal."

Remus was silent this entire time mourning someone he actually cared about. He saw Edward Thompson every day during the summer and he felt like extended family to him, obviously this loss hurt a great deal for him. Although, he knew it was nothing compared to how Jasmine and Mrs. Thompson must be feeling. He rested his head against his bed post right when his friends slowly began to fall asleep.

"I hope you're okay Jasmine," he said quietly before trying to get some shut-eye...


	8. Summer Blues

My mother was emotionally shut down... I tried talking to her but she kept saying she's not ready for talking... or anything. She still does her job, in a mechanical fashion after taking about a week off. To be honest, she's mad because any human being needs more time than that to grieve.

Well to be honest, I haven't been doing much better... Remus has tried to talk to me over the past week after Potter and Black left. I didn't want to... I couldn't really bring myself to do it. hopefully today will be different... I don't know.

My eyes widened slightly when they fell upon the two forms of Black and Potter. Seeing Black again caused my heart to race rapidly and my cheeks to heat up. I didn't realize how much I missed his presence... it caused me to think of that time when he held me in his arms and nearly kissed me. I drew the curtains closed before he could find some way to find me staring at him.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"Hey, Moony," James said to one of his best friends, "I got your letter. Is everything okay Padfoot is getting his stuff."

"Will you help me with Jasmine? She's not getting any better," Remus sighed tiredly.

"I don't know...," smirked James, "ask Padfoot."

"Oh put a sock in it, Prongs," he grumbled bumping him lightly with his suit case, "you're being a prat."

"Oh, I'm the prat?" he exclaimed with a wicked grin, "At least I don't have a crush on a Slytherin."

"Do not!"

Soon enough playful blows were exchanged between them. Remus rolled his eyes as generic random insults were thrown out at each other between pants for breath. These two were giant idiots even if he they are the greatest friends one can have. Remus just hoped that they would have the decency to stop at some point.

"Guys!" Remus exclaimed running out of patience for this after about five minutes, "Knock it off. Will you help or not?"

"Fine," Sirius said whilst pushing James to the pavement.

"I'll help too," James grunted landing one last punch to his best friend's arm, "just as long as I don't witness those two snogging."

Remus could live with that as they straightened up. He wanted more than anything to hope that she will eventually return back to normal... and he means normal as in she's no longer so easily angered when it comes to Sirius... She's not usual like this. In his opinion there must be some other factor, he's not an idiot.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I knew they were coming up to confront me. My Mum has refused to leave the bed... it's been a rough day, already. I got dressed quickly not wanting to be caught in my pajamas without a bra underneath, that would be so embarrassing. So, I slipped on a pair of short jean shorts, a dark red tank top, put my messy dark curls into a high ponytail, and hastily put on a pair of sandals.

The door bell rang as I ran quickly down the stairs prepared to tell them to go away, however, light sprint caused my side to erupt in pain which of course halted my actions whilst I grasped my side. That damn rock! I had to get stitches and everything! A small whimper left my lips as I continued to walk slowly hoping I didn't pop a stitch.

_Ring_

The door bell set me a little on edge as I cracked the door slightly. I saw Remus' eyes and as I told him to go away the two athletes wrenched open my door and Black snatched me up and pulled out of the door. A small shriek sounded from my lips as I was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" I said pounding on his back with my little fists... it really didn't do much.

"Sorry Thompson, no can do," Black chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry Jasmine," Remus said, "You haven't been yourself lately, so we're going to _make_ you have fun."

"Ugh," I groaned.

I'm not supposed to be having fun, my Dad just died. I mean it feels so wrong to do that, yet it would be so _refreshing_ to have some fun... Also, I'm pretty happy that I'm in Black's arms... begrudgingly. I just hope their mindful of my side where my stitches are.

"Come on, Thompson," Potter said, "your Mum said we can use her car."

I flinched at that notion... Can one of them already drive? Did they turn seventeen yet and get their license? That's a little silly considering that Potter and Black are Purebloods and Remus' birthday is in March. I have my license though..., I got it yesterday. Yeah..., my birthdays are early on-ish during the summer.

"But, none of you can drive can you?" I smirked hoping that Remus won't rat me out.

"No, but you can," Remus said actually ratting me out.

"Fine," I grumbled irritably and waited for Black to put me down, "You can put me down now, Black."

"Right," he said as if he forgot he was even had me slung over his shoulder.

He set me down and I situated my shirt so it covered my stomach properly like it should be. I flushed at the rather large smirk on his face... it unsettled me, but I didn't say anything.

Eventually we got into my Mum's white Sudan. I nervously pulled out of drive through hoping that they won't distract me. I haven't been driving for that long, so I can't really deal with distractions and malarkey whilst I'm behind the wheel.

"Hey, can't these Muggle contraptions go any faster?" Potter said from the back.

"Yeah," I jumped when I felt a hand on top of my thigh and I of course recognized the voice... Black, "we're not going to get to London with you going this slow, so give it the left foot."

Why must he distract me with his words and simple touches? No one else causes such a strong reaction from me... Also, why did he sit in the passenger seat of all seats? I better tell him to stop unless he wants to get in a wreck.

"Black, I'm extremely nervous right now, so I would appreciate it if you would not touch me right now or distract me any way possible, alright?"

"Fine," he said with his usual husky voice seeming richer in texture as he gave me one last squeeze before removing his hand, "no promises though."

I swallowed hard and avoided going off the road and I swear I saw smirk plastered on his face.

We got to London the rest of the way without much of a fuss which is good. I parked at a compound area since I refused to do parallel parking... I'm terrible with that. I hope I'll eventually get the hang of it...

"Let's hurry to the Leaky Cauldron," Remus said, "Wormtail's waiting for us."

I still don't understand why Pettigrew is their friend, at least these three boys have something in common... and I don't see anything similar between Pettigrew and them. Well, I don't know him that well and I could be wrong... you never know. I was nervous at the feeling of spending time exclusively with four boys.

"Hey Wormtail," they greeted their friend and I waved at him trying to be friendly.

Hours passed aimlessly where nothing particularly exciting happened, I'm actually surprised how much this day has taken my mind off of my Dad. First we went to the shop for Broomsticks... I'm not a Quidditch player, so I didn't even bother to remember the name, then we went to the pet shop the animals were all so cute, and now we're at the book store. I guess we might as well get our school supplies while we're here.

"So, will that be all?" The lady smiled at me looking between me and Black.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled taking my books for school in the paper bag from.

"No, thank you... and by the way you two look like a really cute couple."

My face went beet red at this... she thinks we're a couple and look cute together? What? I-I'm flattered, but we're not a couple and I don't see how she came to that conclusion I'm hanging out with three other guys. I looked around and they weren't around... Where did they go?

"O-oh, we're not together," I blushed even brighter.

"Oh, don't be modest, love," Black said slinging an arm over my shoulder making my face go even redder, "You can show me off."

"Aw," she gushed, "that's so adorable!"

"Well bye now," he said leading me away.

After we got out of that room I pushed his arm off of me because it was making my heart race to a scary level and I don't want him to get any wrong ideas about _us_. He pouted at me looking remarkably like an adorable puppy.

"Now, where did everyone else go?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know," he said, "but I'm hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah, but don't you think we should find them; I think that's a little more important right now."

"Eh," he shrugged walking off with his hands in his jean pockets, "We can all meet back up at the Leaky Cauldron and if it's that bad we all know where you parked."

I caught up with him trying to come up with ways I wouldn't be alone with him, I'm not ready for that yet, but that idea makes my heart leap.

"Yeah, but—"

"Thompson," he said playfully, "let's just get something to eat, alright?"

"Alright," I said wondering if this would constitute as a date.

We walked in silence for a good short while until he pointed a place he wanted to go. He grabbed my hand... is it normal to feel this many sparks ignite in your stomach at simple intimate touches like this? Then he dragged me to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I'm not really hungry for a malt, but I guess I can't complain ice cream is always good.

"How about here?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"What will you two kids have?" Mr. Fortescue asked.

"Two chocolate sundaes," Black smirked.

"Comin' right up," he smiled, "remember to keep the personal affections to a minimum, alright?"

My face went as red as it did in Flourish and Blotts. Why does everyone make quips or falsely point out that we're a couple? Do we really look like we're together? I suppose it's alluding to that fact when two teens are together alone out and about people would think they're dating. It's not completely ludicrous.

"No promises," he smirked giving my hand a squeeze.

How could I forget our hand are entwined? I suppose it's so comfortable and natural for hands to be together... No, that can't be right. That's too romantic... I let go of his hand quickly not liking how easily he can influence me. He and Mr. Fortescue chuckled at my reaction... How embarrassing...

We are our sundaes and I was enjoying my ice cream thoroughly. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would... my Mum doesn't like sweets in the house unless there's a special occasion. I just couldn't look Black in the eyes... I'm already blushing as it is.

"Like the sundae?" He asked.

"Of course," I said, "um... is yours good?"

"Yep," he said looking graceful as ever as he leaned back against the seat casually staring at the passing people.

"You know...," I said with a shy smile, "we never finished our Twenty Question game. I believe it's my turn."

"Right...," he said continuing to eat the sweet treat.

"What's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"That's easy, Wimbourne Wasps. What's yours?"

"I'm not much of a Quidditch fan," I admitted with a flush.

"Are you serious? No wait, I'm Sirius," he began to laugh silkily at the tired joke.

"You that stopped being funny the second time you said it," I said rolling my eyes and not finding it funny a while ago.

"But come on, how can you not like Quidditch? It's the best sport ever!"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just don't have a favorite team or really watch it... I'm a football fan myself, I used to play it in elementary school."

He looked at me in distaste at this revelation, "Ugh, football... that Muggle sport? It's so boring there isn't any flying in the air and you can only use your feet."

"Hey," I said playfully using my spoon as a catapult to sling some ice cream to fling at him and it hit him dead in the face, "don't make fun of my sport."

A slightly angered expression adorned his face but I could see the playful nice in his steel eyes, "Oh, it's on Thompson."

"Bring it on, Black."

At literally the same time we stuck our sundaes right into our nose and mouths. We both started to laugh as I tried to eliminate the cold feeling all over my face with some napkins. Black did the same.

"I prefer you like this...," he smirked, "you're much more fun."

I just continued to giggle.


	9. Difficult Promises

**(AN: Be sure to review please.)**

We waited in the Leaky Cauldron for our friends... they weren't anywhere to be found. We waited in an awkward silence making me a little crazy. I couldn't look in Black's steely gaze since just his close proximity was setting me a little on edge... I could feel his body heat radiating off of me in waves and his lovely scent.

"I'm sick of waiting... I'd rather take the walk to the car," he said leaving without another word.

I immediately caught up to him and his long strides following him in silence.

"Decided to follow me?" He asked coily.

"I'm not going to wait alone in a crowded place... that's how people get kidnapped," I said swiftly not wanting him to know that the real reason is that I don't want to be away from him.

He just kept walking with his held high as if he just won a prize that made him better than all the other kids. It wasn't that long of a walk before we reached the car. I unlocked it and slipped in the driver's side and once Black sat down in the passenger seat an exaggerated sigh left my lips.

"They aren't here either," I said scratching my forearm nervously.

"I could care less," he sighed putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"So... um," I trailed off nervously, "what do... um..."

"You okay?" He asked quirking one brow up at me whilst sitting up properly.

"I, uh, um," I blushed not able to look in his eyes.

My cheeks lit up even more as he took my chin in his gentle grip pulling me close... mere inches away from my face, "Nervous I'm going to live up to my reputation?"

"N-no," I said unable to move out of his grip.

"Hm...," he said and then his voice got a lot more sultry, "I never noticed how brown your eyes are."

My heart felt like it was literally in my throat as it beat so loud I thought I might faint. Here I am alone with the one I wanted to snog more than anything and I can't even calm myself down enough to enjoy being so close. I closed my eyes awaiting for his to lock with mine... they were parted slightly.

I felt his lips touch mine and I refrained from gasping at the heat and softness there. I could feel our lips moving at a slow pace trying to get in synch and he started to move in closer to me. I slipped my hands into his hair sinking them into his roots whilst our lips moved at a more heated pace. A small gasp left my lips when one of his hands grasped my right hip and his other hand still grasped my cheek. Black took this opportunity to delve his tongue into my mouth making my head spin as I pulled him closer by his dark and silky hair.

My heart was beating fast at a dangerous level at this intimate situation. I never imagined snogging him would be so inthralling... I'm just lost in the feeling of it all as I heard a soft groan from him reverberate against my mouth as my nails left little scratches in the back of his scalp. Eventually my lungs burned for air and I reluctantly pulled away from his lips.

We panted mere inches from each and his eyes were so captivating that I couldn't look away. His hand cupping my face slipped down to my neck in a less awkward hold that made me shiver. This time I initiated the kiss and I went for a slower and more meaningful pace that made my heart soar in _love_.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Life got better... Black made it better for me. I don't really want to admit it, but it's true, he brought fun back into my life and distracted me from the death of my father. I'm actually sad to see the summer end... I loved hanging out with him and being playful. It's been a great summer, but I've missed Hogwarts far too much. Maybe things will be far different this year... I think Black is actually serious, no pun intended, about me being more than a conquest— wait a second I'm being ridiculous! I-I'm not taking this attraction into actual consideration am I? H-he's been mean to me for years, yet lately he's made me feel so... _loved_. I think this year we'll definitely be together..., but I'm too scared to ask myself.

I began to giggle to myself and roll around in my sheets of my bed at the thought like a little girl who's been given a pony especially when I thought back to that moment in my Mum's car. How could I not feel so giddy about all of this... he's just so... giggle worthy: his effortless good looks, his beautiful yet manly face, and his lovely body. Maybe he really does sincerely like me...

I stood up and wondered if I should dress myself up prettily today. I mean it's the day I go back to Hogwarts... I'll be seeing Black again and all my other friends. I'll be in my Hogwarts uniform for the latter half of the trip, but it doesn't mean I can't put on make up and fix my hair. Just the thought of Black being impressed by me sent my heart in a flutter... I can't help it.

I began to brush my hair slowly from the bottom to the top to prevent creating split ends. I watched the curls bounce with every brush until it was all finished. I looked at the waves in the form of brown hair that frames my face and wanted to try something new, so I picked up the hair straightener and began straightening my hair after I turned it on. After it was all done I looked at my straight hair looking at the layers that are now defined with it being straight. The hair framing my face is about five inches shorter than the rest of my hair.

I slipped on a pair of jeans, a pretty t-shirt and a pair of converse high tops knowing that I'll just have to change into my robes on the latter half of the ride to Hogwarts. I'm so giddy I'm practically bouncing on my feet— this maybe my best year yet!

* * *

xXx

* * *

"I'm so excited," I said with a light skip in my step, "I can't wait for this year to kick off!"

Remus was giving me a strange look, "You're so cheery, Jasmine. What's up with you?"

"I don't know, but I feel good," I said hopping into the train but still careful to make sure I don't trip and fall.

Once I whipped my head around I saw the most horrific sight I ever set my eyes upon... Black snogging raunchily with Meredith. My expression went totally blank and everything froze including my once jumping heart. All I could do was stare as my bottom lip quivered slightly. How could I be so retarded?! Why in what ever state of mind could I ever think that he would ever take _anything_ seriously much less me of a people. I suppose I am will forever be a _conquest _and that moment in the car was just part if his conquest.

"Oi, keep it moving!" Somebody said getting angry.

That jarred me out of the slowly growing black hole of despair in the center of my being. I quickly dragged my trunk to the closest empty compartment... the little crowd that formed from my lack of actions separated Remus and I. I'm thankful that he isn't here to see me cry my eyes out after I closed the blinds over the window of the sliding door. Large unsightly tears spilled down my cheeks and I placed the back of my hand over my mouth to keep my sobs quiet.

"I will never give you, Black," I rasped quietly through heartbreaking sobs.

This little "stunt" of his is the final straw... it made me realize that he's just a man whore someone who probably wasn't even the slightest bit interested in me. In this very moment I vowed to do anything possible to cut off all my feelings... sever them like a knife to butter. I can feel the hollow pain deepening in my chest... making me regret my decision, but I can't... if I don't today will be just the beginning of all the heartbreak to come. I know that much...

My sobs eventually subsided and I could properly clean myself up, so it wouldn't look like I'm either having an allergic reaction or just got done crying my eyes out. I simply pulled out a small book from my trunk trying my hardest to not think of Black... or romance in general. I guess Pride and Prejudice is out of the question...

* * *

xXx

* * *

The next day was as equally annoying... meaning I wouldn't permit myself to even look at Black passing in by in the hall. No matter how tempting he is and will be I refuse to relinquish on what I've stated even though I'm completely and undeniably miserable. I tried not to show it, but my best friend saw right through me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your Dad died not that long ago... do you still need a hug?"

"I'm fine... I don't need a hug," I said softly chowing down on my dinner in the Great Hall.

"You're being rather cold aren't?" She whined and I ignored her.

I'm not in the mood for all of this... I just finished quickly and walked away with misery in my heart. The next day was different... we had double Transfiguration with Gryffindor; I wanted to pretend to be deathly sick and forget all about it, but I didn't.

"Alright, we're going to have to do things a little differently this year," Professor McGonagall said, "considering how this age group ended things lasted year...," she specifically scowled at the Marauders, "All of you have assigned seats."

When she called out Black's name from the roll call in my head I chanted over and over again: _not me, not me_.

"Black Sirius and Thompson Jasmine in the left back row," she said this knowing that she's going to separate the Marauders at each corner of the room.

My traitorous heart skipped a beat and stayed in my seat as he approached me. I didn't say a word..., but he decided to.

"Oi Thompson long time no see," he said amicably.

I didn't say anything or even acknowledge that he existed. If I spoke I'm sure my words would come strangled and I wouldn't be able to come off strong or make it anything except sobs. Plus, he doesn't even deserve for me to talk to him... it's wasted breath and I'll be completely ensnared like before. I know first hand it's futile...

"Oi Jasmine flower," he said waving his hand in my face and I just continued to stare ahead at Professor McGonagall who was probably thinking that she did a good job with the seating chart.

When class eventually started I felt a parchment nudge my elbow that was on the desk. I didn't acknowledge it... I refuse to unless I absolutely have to. I continued to feel the nudging grow harder and more irritable. My eyes narrowed as I yanked the appear from his his grasp not bothering to look at him.

**(AN: For the note passing:**

**Sirius=italics**

**Jasmine=bold)**

_Talk to me I'm bored._

**I don't care, that's not my problem. Go harass somebody else.**

_Who stuck a wand up your arse?_

**Leave me alone.**

_I thought we were on good terms. We even snogged._

**We did, so why don't you just continue to treat me like one of those other girls and leave. me. alone.**

_What?_

**I saw you shoving your tongue down Meredith McVegan's throat. It was disgusting.**

_Oh that._

**I'm done talking to you if that's all you've got to say.**

_Wait._

I swiftly caused the note to disappear with a flick of my wand. I continued to attempt to swallow down the large lump in my throat as I kept looking forward. I'm about to break and I don't want to do it here... I want to be somewhere private, so I must keep it at bay. We still have hours... I'm going to kill myself by the end of this all.

I suddenly jumped when I felt a fairly large hand grasp my thigh gently. N-no don't look his grey eyes are compelling, but I had no choice since I need to directly tell him to knock it off and leave me alone.

"Black for the last time leave me alone."

"Call me Sirius," he said with a blank look on his face.

"What?" I was taken aback.

"I said call me Sirius..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"First of all it's completely off topic and second of all I don't feel particularly close or friendly enough with you to call you by your first name..."

"Do you feel close to me now," he whispered right next to my ear chuckling slightly and my heart beated erratically.

I pushed his hand and face away just as Professor McGonagall called on me to answer a question I wasn't paying attention to. Black chuckled as I flushed and tried to come up with a response that wasn't completely stupid. I _will_ get over you, Sirius Black, it's a promise.


	10. Thestrals and Note Taking

The next few weeks were hard... it turns out Slytherin has Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor this year. How am I supposed to move on with him constantly harassing me? I know what he intends... he wants more meaningless snogging. Well, I've learned my lesson from last time and I don't plan on making the same mistake if I can do anything about it. Although, this has proved to be excruciatingly hard considering I see him every other day now.

Speaking of the devil he was flirting openly with me again much to Sophie and my's chagrin. I considered accusing Black for sexual harassment to Professor Kettleburn, but it would be more trouble than it's worth to be honest. Also, the silly and hopeful part in my heart was enjoying this attention thoroughly.

"Now, class," a wicked grin crossed his lips, "we're going to do something a little crazy this class period."

Oh lord, not again! This man is so wreck less it's rather crazy and every time he says his signature phrase "a little crazy" I'm a little scared for my life. I hope it doesn't involve explosive frogs yet again or I'm going have to leave because last time my eyebrows were burnt off and I broke my wrist. Don't ask...

"Today," he said excitedly, "we're going to be handling Thestrals."

Everyone was absolutely clueless as to what a Thestral is. I know what they are... I thought I had gone crazy since seemingly _no one_ knew what they were. Although, these winged horses do freak me out quite a bit.

"What's a Thestral?" A girl squeaked.

"I've never heard of them," a gruff voice sounded.

"Joy!" He smiled, "This will be extra fun! Now, everyone we're heading off to the edge of the forest!"

I stuck close to Sophie as Black stuck by Potter... Remus and Pettigrew don't take this class. Right now I would much prefer Remus than Black and Potter combined. Either way we were at the edge of the forest where I saw a herd of dead looking winged horses that were cleaning themselves. They were rather ugly in an obvious sense, yet in a less obvious sense they could be considered majestic. I just blinked at them like usual. A lot of my other fellow students were looking around for the creature and I just rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the animal that looks like death.

"Where are they?!" The same girl squeaked.

"This is a rip off, I can't see them?!"

"Are we at the wrong place?!"

"Alright, class calm down," Professor said, "Raise your hands if you can see a Thestral? Don't be shy now."

I rose my hand, Black rose his hand, and McVegan rose her hand. Great, two sluts and I in front of the entire class announcing that we can see funny things. I don't like attention on myself and I never have, so this is just going to be terrible.

"Wow," he said in his usual cheery tone, "that's more than we had last class. Now, come up you three."

Black, McVegan, and I stood in front of the entire class as they stared. I couldn't look at them without being utterly embarrassed so I chose to look at my feet. Why is Professor Kettleburn making us stand in front of everyone to show that we can things others can't.

"Does anybody know why they can see Thestrals?" Professor Kettleburn asked.

Lily Evan's hand shot up like lightening and that's not surprising at all.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death and can comprehend that they've seen it."

That makes sense... for the longest time I didn't know at all until now. I can remember what happened just like it was yesterday. I'll never be able to forget it...

_"Super Girl," I called out to my cousin, "let's go play outside!"_

_She jumped up and down in excitement when we were done putting on our super heroine costumes on. As eight year olds this was the coolest thing ever._

_"Yes, the ravine has seen nothing compared to us, Power Girl!" She shouted punching the air in victory._

_We ran outside with our pink capes flapping in the wind like crazy. The ravine in the open country in the village Cynthia lived in which is located behind her house was filled almost to the brim with lake water. The grass was a beautiful green with flowers springing up everywhere in the spring time. I used to love coming here._

_"Let's climb down it," I said feeling brave for the simple reason that I'm dressed as my favorite super heroine._

_"Jasmine, I don't think...," Cynthia said._

_"I am Power Girl not Jasmine," I said jumping down the first layer of rocks in the ravine._

_"B-but Power Girl," she said nervously whilst jumping right beside me._

_"Be fearless Super Girl!" I said jumping down, "It's much more fun this way!"_

_"Fine," she said trying to get to my level of spontaneous bravery._

_We hopped and hopped down the ravine like super billy goats. We giggled as we hopped in synch little did we know that the closer we got to the water the wetter the rocks got. Suddenly without even the slightest warning Cynthia slipped on her cape and the stones._

_"Cynthia!" I screamed._

_She had hold of my cape and I had hold of a large and sturdy bolder. Both of us were screaming and the ravine echoed the horrible frightened noises coming from us._

_Through large and frightened pants I whispered words of comfort, "Cynthia..., it's going to be o-okay, just climb up my cape... please."_

_"I-I can't," she then screamed when there was a small tear made at the corner of my cape._

_"You're Super Girl and I am Power Girl... we can do anything together!" I said through small sobs as confidently as I could._

_She nodded weakly attempting to climb up my bright pink cape and with each progressive grip forward the cape ripped._

_"Hurry Super Girl!" I said._

_During my encouraging words the cape ripped free from my body and with two screams she fell with great speed into the ravine._

_"Cynthia!"_

_"Jasmine!"_

"Jasmine," I felt someone shaking my shoulder to get my attention.

"W-what?" I said softly with glassy eyes toward Sophie.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said perfectly masking my emotions... manipulation has always been a talent of mine.

"Well, it's time to go, meet, and feed the Thestrals even if we can't see them," she sighed irritably.

I nodded and walked over toward the closest Thestral and he or she just stared at me, so I tentatively extended my hand to pet the creature and make sure it doesn't crave my blood. It just nuzzled my hand and a sigh of relief escaped my lips, so I continued to pet the side of his face.

"Look at Thompson," the lard-ass Wilma Greengrass said with her gang of other Slytherin girls, "she's made friends with something that only freaks can see... well at least it's an upgrade from that fat arse Manson."

My eyes widened at the insult thrown at my best friend Sophie... I can take an insult thrown at me, but when it comes to insulting my friends that's when you know I'm going to retaliate. They usually don't verbally attack Sophie which is weird, but either way I saw tears in her hazel eyes.

"How dare you?!" I hissed lowly turning away from the Thestral I decided to name Buttercup.

"Hmph, we'll see who wins this round," she said with victory in her eyes as she picked up a rock to cut her wrist shallowly, "Argh!"

All the Thestrals with seemingly heightened senses honed for specifically tracking the source of blood, stampeded toward Greengrass. I soft cry of surprise left my lips as Buttercup reared with her talon like hoofs and jagged legs got me as I blocked my face with my arms. My reasoning— in the heat of the moment— was that if I'm going to get scraped with giant talon hooves and sharp and dark legs I'd rather loose my arms then my face and head. I looked through haze of pain on the ground that most of the Gryffindors, who of course were brave enough to come near something they couldn't, were mowed over and trampled where as every Slytherin except me were perfectly safe including Greengrass, her gang, and Sophie. I don't know how they made it out without any harm, maybe it was because they were farther from the Thestrals than I was.

I covered my head and formed a ball on the ground attempting to avoid further trampling as the Thestrals were still freaking out and running around everywhere because in the panick Greengrass still caused and thought it was funny to see me in suffering so she kept her wound open. A few of them actually flew around in the closed quarters as Greengrass dodged. She finally wrapped up the wound in a bandage when that happened, but the scent of blood was still in the air. Professor Kettleburn was still shouting at the one in the dead center of the pasture to get out before they actually step on me, but I was too scared to move or do anything.

"Miss Thompson get out of the pasture! You are going to get trampled!"

Suddenly I felt strong arms scoop up my small fame and began running. I couldn't open my eyes because of the pain and the fear coursing through me. I sniveled quietly against someone's shirt as I attempted to not appear like a crying fool in front of the entire class for them to make fun of me later. I didn't hear much before I passed out from the pain...

* * *

xXx

* * *

My head felt heavy as I looked at the off white ceiling. My vision was blurry and I felt a little nauseous for some reason. I felt cold and warm simultaneously whilst I tried to make sense of what had happened earlier...

"Thompson?" I heard a soft and silky voice I would recognize from anywhere call my name, "Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything as I looked toward Black. I just barely nodded and nothing more to him. Why is he here? Was he the one who carried me here or something? I doubt it, not that he's not brave, it's the fact that he doesn't care about the girls he songs with and I'm one of those. Although, my traitorous heart skipped in content at the notion of him saving me from a stampede. Stupid heart!

"Well, Miss Thompson," Madame Pomfrey said, "you took quite a spill. You're friend Mr. Black told me it was a Thestral, correct? It's always Professor Kettleburn that turns up with injured students... I tell him time after time not to involve unstable beasts that are known to attack!"

"It was my fault," I whispered quietly, "I didn't get away fast enough when someone cut their wrist."

"Well, it's all over now so it doesn't matter, but unfortunately wounds from Thestral claws don't heal magically, that's one of the many reasons people don't go near them. The only thing to do is wrap it up and giving potions for pains you will have."

I sighed frustratedly wondering why it had to be my _right_ arm the one I write with. What am I going to do... this is also my wand arm. How am I going to make good grades now? What am I going to do? I wonder if Sophie will do it for me or Severus... I'll have to somehow pay them back afterwards of course and I will.

"How long will it last?" I asked a little stiffly.

"It varies... it depends on how deep the wound is. With your wound it could last between three weeks, a month or a month and a half."

That made me want to slap myself, but I didn't. How the hell am I going to do well in school for three weeks to a month and a half? This is going to be terrible. I might as well just give up... except I care far too much about my grades. Madame Pomfrey whisked away behind the curtain where she could do whatever she needs to do.

"This is awful," I said softly rubbing my forehead with my I injured arm.

"Could be worst, Thompson," Black smirked trying to be amusing, "you could've had somebody else carry you up here."

"Thanks," I said softly whilst flushing in embarrassment.

"No problem."

"What did Professor Kettleburn do about this?" I asked nervously wondering if I'm going to be blamed for all of this.

"He's probably coming up here now or at least when class ends. He couldn't find the bleeder and he thinks it was you."

"What? I didn't! Why would I—" I was cut off in my slight panic.

"I was kidding," he chuckled softly.

"Oh...," I sighed and then snapped a bit, "don't do that to an injured girl, you jerk."

The next class period I was in Divination with Black and to my pleasure and hatred he escorted me to Professor Trelawney's class and he attempted to put an arm around my shoulder in a cheesy way saying that I may fall over at any time. I didn't believe his playful attempt at flirting and that's why I swatted his arm away. I did, however, appreciate it when he opened the trap door for me since I had trouble with it.

"Ah, Miss Thompson and Mr. Black," Professor Trelawney drawled dreamily, "I knew you'd be late. I know that wound will heal in about twenty seven days the Inner Eye sees all."

I internally rolled my eyes... as if that mumbo jumbo could ever be true. You have got to be kidding me if you think I believe anything that comes out of her mouth, yet there's always a or two that believes her full heartedly.

"We're taking notes, I suggest that Mr. Black take them for since you certainly can't use that arm and he _was_ so gracious to take you to the Hospital Wing."

My god, is it fate or some kind of higher power pushing us together? What is behind this? We're _always_ somehow paired together or left alone for some stupid and unknown reason. I don't understand and it seems the harder I try to stay away from him and move on with my life he appears more often. This is just awful..., but I can't help but enjoy it.

We had to sit together in the table that only sits two people per table and Sophie looked so mad and betrayed. I know I'll have to make it up to her somehow... she's most likely feeling left out. I took out my notebook and Black did the same. He smirked as the class droned on and on. This _is_ going to be an interesting year from what's happened on the Hogwarts Express and what's happened this morning.


End file.
